Texturing three-dimensional (3D) surfaces with two-dimensional (2D) graphics is commonplace in the field of computer visualization. For example, visualization is a rapidly advancing field which provides immersive environments that can be enhanced by employing 3D viewing hardware. The use of such environments is now commonplace in technical and scientific fields where the correct interpretation of data is vital in both diagnostics and extending the frontiers of knowledge. Such fields generally require geometrically correct rendering of data in contrast to many areas of the entertainment industry, and hence specialist techniques are required.
A point-cloud is a set of vertices in a three-dimensional coordinate system. These vertices are usually defined by X, Y, and Z coordinates, and typically are intended to be representative of the internal and external surface of an object. Point-clouds are most often created by 3D scanners. These devices measure in an automatic way a large number of points on the surface of an object, and often output a point-cloud as a data file. The point-cloud represents the set of points that the device has measured.
As the result of a 3D scanning process point-clouds are used for many purposes, including to create 3D CAD models for manufactured parts, metrology/quality inspection, post-acquisition analysis (e.g., engineers and/or scholars) and a multitude of visualization, animation, rendering and mass customization applications.
In one example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,765 describes a method for visualizing vector fields uses texture mapping for the vectors to create an animated vector field. The described methods utilize time lapse as a component. Specifically, vectors are textured with one dimensional texture maps composed of alternating visible and invisible segments. Successively applied texture maps differ from each other in order to create a moving line effect on the vectors being visualized. A fading effect is further provided by varying the intensity of the visible segments.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 7,689,019 describes a method for registering a 2D projection image of an object relative to a 3D image data record of the same object, in which, from just a few 2D projection images, a 3D feature contained in an object, which is also identifiable in the 3D images, is symbolically reconstructed. The 3D feature obtained in this way is then registered by 3D-3D registration with the 3D image data record. The methods described identify three features on the target structure, form, surface, and centerline.
While the known systems and methods may work for their intended purposes, there is a known need in the art to provide improvements thereto.